


No more vol 2

by AnonymousMyself



Series: Imagine [12]
Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: Destruction of Eel guard, Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 15:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11151111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: Anonymous said: Can you write an imagine that involves the destruction of the Guard? Like the entire organization is ruined or something. You can work out the details. I mean, you can throw in lovers killing each other too.Aka kind of a continuation to "No more"





	No more vol 2

**Author's Note:**

> Bevare, it's shitty (probably) and super short + unbetad (I'll update it when my beta says she's done, I just wanted to give you like anything out of the few oneshots sitting on my disc - it's the oldest and saddest of them lol)

„So this is it...” he murmurs, while looking up at you. You’re not facing him, rather staring at the fire hungrily licking the partly crumpled walls of the Eel fortress. It’s a thrilling view - you must admit - the size of destruction you caused, and it draws your attention much more than the vision of the man lying at your feet.

You feel wonderful and guilty at the same time. The people who all this time deceived you, lied to you, took away all that you were from you just paid for all they did to you, but at the same time you have just lost the place that you could sleep at and where you could eat at and where, against all odds, you could feel safe at. There is no turning back now – you realise as your eyes follow the running people trying to save from the fire what’s important to them. They long ago ceased trying to stop the fire as it having a start in magic was nearly impossible to put an end to. Now they are just running away, just like you will in a moment. All you have to do is wait for your partner in crime to arrive and take you with him.

The sound of your name makes you divert your gaze from the destructive force to your side. “Are you happy now..?” if it weren’t for Nevra who pushed you from a falling bar you’d be now in his place, your quest to return home ending right before the final step.

“Why’d you save me?” you’re unable answer his question with a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’, so you decide you will ask about what mugs you instead “you knew it was my doing.”

He lets a tired smile slip on his lips, his lavender eye still squinting up at you for a sharper view and his brows furrowed from the effort to stay conscious. “Make a guess.”

“I don’t know” you answer, a frown making its way on your face and he lets out a breathy chuckle before breaking in a coughing fit, specks blood splattering on the verdure grass.

“It’s love, my friend.” A new voice chimes in and you turn to the source of it. The man clad in black and red has his hand outstretched in your direction. ‘It’s time to go’ – it indicates and you would have already moved if not for what he just said.

“Love...” you murmur as you once again glance down at the slightly trembling man, the bar that he saved you from pinning his body to the ground in a puddle of red. You feel nothing other than confusion though. He’s betrayed you, how can he possibly love you at the same time..?

You stay glued in place another few moments, before turning back to the man that have helped you in your revenge and catching up to him on the path leading to the forest.

When you turn back in wonder for the last time, the vampire’s head’s still turned your way, the only change in him being that the still open eye does not see anymore.

 

 


End file.
